1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a package, and more particularly, pertains to a two-part package for the storing and transporting of semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art packages have usually lifted from the end as illustrated in FIG. 14A or 14B. This end lifting has caused stress and strain on the end wafers, and sometimes causes breakage as the top slides against the plane of one or more wafers. Further, most prior art packages have opened from the ends, rather than opening from the sides, which results in the spring tension on the last tooth and then on the last semiconductor wafer or wafers.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a package which openes on the side.